


Feel Like Dancing

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [25]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dance magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The skeleton's lore on finding a mate. Dance until you find one who can match your soul song and dance.
Series: tales of the unexpected [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 50





	Feel Like Dancing

The moonlight shone down brightly on an ancient stone formation; tall thick stones had been buried at their base and been held upright. They were placed in a circle pattern and in its very centre, on the ground was around raised stone, that acted as a platform or stage.

Standing around this stage were many skeleton monsters, with their sockets aglow with eyes. Wisps of power flow upwards, all trying to match the one in the middle that was dancing.

It was a fast dance, full of skill and grace. Bones rattling wildly from the activity, music pulse very loudly from the skeleton’s rib cage.

Comic Sans could not take his eye lights off the rattling form as they glide along with the room effortlessly. They must have taken a lot of time to come up with this dance and to learn perfectly.

Glancing around the stone circle, he notices the other skeletons' gaze. This could be trouble. Since so many had been enchanted by this skeleton, claws and teeth might get involved. He was glad he did not glow, he would not be stepping forward for this one.

This was how skeletons found a mate. They would find their soul music deep within themselves, learn how to learn to it.

The two things, either dance skilfully enough for others to dance for your attention. Or try to match a dancer’s song and moves for them to choose you.

However, not every skeleton could hear a soul’s tune, none match the dance once they could hear it. If they managed to match the dance, then the suitors would play their own soul’s song and try to found harmony.

Two skeletons that match would then move to their unique dance while their soul’s sing out together. It was meant to form one strong powerfully performance.

Also rattling was a must for a skeleton. The way one rattle could be the difference in finding the right mate or not.

Sans leans back onto the large stone pillar, simply taking in the display. At last, the dance ends and began again, this time for those brave enough could join in; many young and strong skeletons came on the stage, all trying to dance in time with the graceful skeleton.

But could not.

Which was was one of the reasons Sans did not even bother to stand. This skeleton was way too energetic for him. The moves too quick, the motions a fast pace.

That was one of the reasons he did not bother. Since he could only dance fast in short bursts, he would never keep up. He dances slow, calm and every movement was not wasting his time or energy.

Sans sat back and waited.

It took hours.

One by one they lost their strength and went to stand back down, some with more experience had a power-boosting potion to replace it. Others, younger ones, fell by the wayside, their friends helping them leave.

Sans stares with interest as the two last skeletons almost had it. But they recognize this and their fingers sharpened, and their teeth gave way to fangs. A fight broke out.

But it because of new laws set by the newly enthroned skeleton king, fighting was not allowed anymore. And four older skeletons quickly rush forward and completely overpowered the younger ones.

These new laws were is placed because of the alliance, one between humans and monsters. Monsters had to show they were not feral beasts. So a lot of old practices and ways of life were banned.

With all dancers gone from the stage, the original dancer came to a halt. With their skull held high, they walk off the ancient stone circle that the common skeleton used to display their soul dance to gain a mate, for ages. However, another change may happen. All skeletons might have to travel to the skeleton’s labyrinth, the capital of the skeleton’s kingdom and perform there.

The word was that the king building a new area for the mating dance. This one deep within the labyrinth. At a certain time of year, every single skeleton in and out of the kingdom would have to go there.

It would be a hard track to make.

Comic Sans blinks when he noticed he was next.

Sans was an old common skeleton. And reaching a point where he was either dust or become a higher skeleton. So he needed a mate no matter what. Because dust cannot produce offspring and higher skeletons had more trouble making offspring than common ones.

Sans felt he was on the edge of becoming a higher skeleton; which could be either Half-Lord, Lord, Knight, King, or Emperor Skeleton, he wanted to breed as quickly as possible and not take a chance after he turned.

Sans walks into the centre, raising his arms above his skull. And began to rattle while barely moving as he rocks his ribs and hips. Closing his sockets he let his soul music fill the air, only a few would hear. Opening his sockets slightly, he sees the skeletons around trying hard to listen to any sound.

’*i am to far gone?’ Sans thinks sadly to himself, still, he continues. It had to be playing, since his soul in his ribs was shining, flicker and pulsing to a silent beat.

Sans glances down at his choice of dress, he wore only a royal blue wrap around his pelvis and a long royal blue scarf wrapped around his neck. That was it.

Bringing his arms down he slowly moves into his next section.

A slow waltz starts with an invisible partner, he twirls gently around the stone circle, cheeky dips in between, showing his more playful side.

His soul music is done. He finishes with a bow.

Then it all starts again.

However, no one came.

‘*or maybe i am that old that the common skeleton can’t hear me?’ Sans thinks, feeling a little bit of panic here.

Suddenly he felt a presence. Instead of moving closer, he moves away. He continues his dance all the while.

Opening his sockets he makes the mistake of looking at the one trying to court him through dance. And blinks in surprise.

It was the energetic skeleton from before. Trying hard to match his slow speed, but was still moving to fast for his likely.

Sans spins away, never stopping his slow pace.

Two more skeletons joined in, trying to match his slow pace. But the energetic one kept claiming the space, so they had to try from afar and hope he moves towards them.

Sans did not. He continues his soul dance on his own.

Until tiredness sets in and he goes about ending his song and dance.

Just then, the energetic skeleton suddenly began releasing his own song. Really loudly, completely drowning out Sans.

Sans was shocked. He actually heard every skeleton in the place gasp over the noise.

A skeleton was only meant to play their own if they matched the dancing. Which this one did not.

The energetic stares him right in the sockets with a challenge there.

Gritting his teeth Sans pours his power into his soul song, playing it louder and faster. Instead of keeping his normal pace, Sans gathered all his remaining strength into a different dance, catching all the skeletons by surprise.

Skeletons only meant to have one dance for their soul song. To have a second was rare but not unheard of; by playing his soul song faster, it seemed like a whole new one compared to that slow drone.

Sans was still not had faster as the young Challenger. And the Challenger could not slow down enough. Yet they found even ground when Sans sped up and the Challenger eases off.

Suddenly they matched, even move hit the mark and they were on point.

The taller, younger dared to reach out and pull Sans into a strange hold, where his feet barely touched the floor. So he completely to dance on his tiptoes.

Then it started.

Sans was shocked to feel his soul song begin to shift. What was more shocking was that the Challenger’s soul song was shifting too. Both their songs merged to form different music tunes.

This was their song, this was their dance.

They began they dance from the start, moving in time, knowing by soul how to move and which to go.

Far too soon it ends and they part to finish with a slight bow.

Sans straighten, grinning like mad that he found a soul mate just in time. Turning to the taller skeleton, he finds him smiling down at him, orange glowing eyes greeting warmly. Sans notices his own eye glowing back at him.

Sans was about to speak to his new mate when he was suddenly lifted. Blinking he realized that he was being carried by his mate. His mate carries him with ease, showing his strength as the added weight did not slow him down even after that intense outwork.

’*i’m really to sleep...’ Sans thinks feeling sleepy beyond belief.

Sans jotted awake and glance around quickly, he was riding in a fancy carriage with his soul mate smiling proudly opposite him.

”*heh. morning mate,” Sans says with hooded eye sockets, a small grin playing on his jaws, “sleep well?”

His mate claps his hands together in delight, he looked so happy, his eyes glowing so brightly in the limited space that he could put the sun to shame.

Sans’s mate leans over and easily picks him up and pulls him on his lap, hugging him tightly.

”YOU CALLED ME MATE!” His mate declares happily, with tears of joy forming in his sockets.

”*yeah...” Sans answers just with a confused smile, “that what happens when we bond like that...”

”THEY TOLD ME...” His mate said with a shaky tone, his arms loosening and a wave of sadness overtook him, “THEY TOLD ME THAT I WOULD NEVER FOUND A MATE! THAT THERE WAS NO ONE WHO WOULD PUT UP WITH ME!”

”*put up with?” Sans asks frowning, he wanted to find whoever was making his mate sad like this. His mate looks down, almost guilty of something.

”I AM TOO PUSHY AND DEMANDING!” His mate explains, trying not to meet his sockets, “LOOK HOW I GOT YOU! BECAUSE OF MY IMPATIENCE! BECAUSE I WANTED YOU! I OVERSHADOWED YOUR DANCE!”

”*and look. you won with your determination to succeed.” Sans told him firmly, trying to smile and show him that all with well.

”BUT NOW YOUR STUCK WITH ME!” He says bitterly. He turns away slightly, “I AM SO SORRY! I ALWAYS WANT ATTENTION! I ALWAYS WANT TO KNOW THINGS! I ACT IMPATIENTLY! I AM THE WORST MATE!”

Sans blinks. Then frowns, someone had told him these things that make him feel that it’s true, and it might be for even he knew and another thing; it was clear that his young mate did not notice his age. However, he did not have the heart to tell him.

“*heh. good thing my attribute patience.” Sans says with a wink, “and what’s more, this whole partner thing works two ways.” His mate stares at him and before he could say anything he went on, “if i have to ‘put up’ with you, you also have to ‘put up’ with me.”

His mate blinks his eye glow an eerie green but the small skeleton loved it, happiness filled his soul.

“*by the by. i’m comic sans,” Sans greet grinning and leaning up wrap his arms around his mate’s neck, “call me sans.”

”COMIC SANS! SANS!” His mate says smoothly as if tasting it on his jaws, “IT IS GREAT TO MEET YOU! I AM WINGDINGS GASTER! YOU MAY CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT!”

”*wingdings gaster,” Sans hums it out, “nice. well, my mate. i’ll just call ya ‘dings.”

Wingdings looks delighted, and he hugs Sans tightly once more, then turns to the same window in their carriage and opens the blinds. When it opens a wave of sound washed over him.

Sans looks out the window, there was a crowd of skeletons all cheering, dancing, singing and playing instruments. It was the capital, They were travelling along the Main Street he had only seen once when he went onto the labyrinth. It leads to the Crystal Palace where the royals lived.

Sans glances down at the soldiers marching alongside them.

”*’dings...what is this?” Sans asks stunned, he stares at his mate right in the face.

”SURPRISE!” Wingdings said dully, looking bored, he was eyeing up Sans, “I AM THE CROWD PRINCE TO THE SKELETON KINGDOM!”

”*oh,” Sans says numbly, not knowing what else to say, but inside he was jumping for joy. He hit the jackpot, his offspring was going be carriers of the royal line.

”I WANT TO BE A SCIENTIST!” Wingdings told him, quickly shutting the blinds and the sound was sealed, “BUT NO ONE WILL LET ME! I WAS HOPING TO FIND A MATE TO BE THE ONE TO RULE WHILE I FOLLOW MY DREAMS!”

Sans stares and then it hit him, this skeleton knew he was on the edge of change. Knew that he was going to be a higher skeleton soon. That is why he pushes the dance so hard. The fact that he soul bonded with a royal might mean he really would be a Skeleton Emperor.

”*sure mate,” Sans says with a lazy grin, “follow your dream and become a scientist.”

Wingdings leans back in his seat to get a better look at Sans as if trying to see if there was any mockery with him. There was none.

Because Sans truly wanted his mate happy. And if that meant stepping up as the Skeleton Overlord until his offspring could take his place, then he will support that.

Another hug came, and he could feel happy tears dripping on top of his skull.

Sans smiles he knew he had a lot of work to do, for both his demanding mate and future offspring. But it was the sake of his future he was here. He could only hope that all goes well, his offspring had to be st least one hundred before they could take over.

Sans let out a sigh, closing his eyes he fell asleep, but in his dreams, he was dancing with another who was faceless. He wondered what that meant.


End file.
